escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Un nuevo tipo de ciencia
Una nueva clase de ciencia (en inglés, A New Kind of Science) es un libro de Stephen Wolfram, publicado en 2002. Contiene un estudio empírico y sistemático de los sistemas computacionales tales como los autómatas celulares. Wolfram denomina programas simples a estos sistemas y argumenta que la filosofía científica y los métodos apropiados para el estudio de los programas simples son relevantes para otros campos de la ciencia. thumb|right|200px|[[Stephen Wolfram, autor del libro Una nueva clase de ciencia]] La computación y sus implicaciones La tesis de Una nueva clase de ciencia es doble: que la naturaleza de la computación debe ser explorada experimentalmente, y que los resultados de estos experimentos tienen gran importancia para la comprensión del mundo natural. Desde su cristalización en la década de 1930, la computación ha sido en primer lugar abordada desde dos tradiciones: la ingeniería, que busca construir sistemas prácticos usando computaciones; y las matemáticas, que busca demostrar teoremas sobre la computación (aunque ya hacia 1970 se describió la computación como una disciplina en la intersección de las matemáticas, la ingeniería, y las tradiciones empírico/científicas. ). Wolfram se describe a sí mismo como introduciendo una tercera tradición de importancia capital, que es la investigación sistemática, empírica de los sistemas computacionales por su propio. De ahí las palabras "Nuevo" y "Ciencia" que aparecen en el título del libro. Sin embargo, al seguir con una investigación sobre sistemas computacionales, Wolfram finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que era necesario un método completamente nuevo. Las matemáticas tradicionales estaban fracasando de modo significativo al describir la complejidad vista en estos sistemas. Mediante una combinación de experimento y suposiciones teóricas, el libro introduce un nuevo método que Wolfram considera es la manera más realista de realizar un progreso científico con sistemas computacionales. Esta diferencia de método proyecta Una nueva clase de ciencia como una clase de ciencia, y permite que sus principios sean potencialmente aplicables en un amplio rango de campos. Programas simples El tema básico de la nueva clase de ciencia de Wolfram es el estudio de reglas abstractas sencillas— esencialmente, programas informáticos elementales. En casi cualquier clase de sistema computacional, uno encuentra muy rápidamente ejemplos de gran comlejidad entre sus casos más sencillos. Esto parece ser verdad a pesar de los componentes del sistema y de los detalles de su configuración.Los sistemas explorados en este libro incluyen autómatas celulares de una, dos y tres dimensiones; autómatas móviles; máquinas de Turing de 1 y 2 dimensiones; diversas variedades de substitución y sistemas en red; funciones recursivas primitivas; funciones recursivas anidadas; combinadores; sistemas de etiquetas; máquinas de registro; números palíndrómicos; y muchos otros sistemas. Para que un programa sea calificado comosimple, existen varias condiciones: # Su operación puede ser completamente explicada mediante una ilustración gráfica sencilla. # Puede explicarse completamente mediante unas pocas frases de lenguaje humano. # Puede implementarse en lenguaje de ordenador usando sólo unas pocos líneas de código. # El número de sus posibles variaciones es suficientemente pequeño así que todas ellas puedan ser computadas. Generalmente,los programas simples tienden a tener un esquema abstracto muy sencillo. Los autómatas celulares simples,las máquinas de Turing y los combinadores son ejemplos de tales esquemas, mientras que los autómatas celulares complejos no son calificados necesariamente como programas simples. Es también posible inventar nuevos esquemas,particularmente para capturar la operación de los sistemas naturales. La característica notable de los programas simples es que un porcentaje significativo de ellos son capaces de producir gran complejidad. Simplemente enumerar todas las posibles variaciones de casi cualquier clase de programas rápidamente nos conduce a ejemplos que hacen cosas inesperadas e interesantes. Esto conduce a la pregunta: si el programa es tan simple, ¿de dónde procede la complejidad? En un sentido, no hay bastante espacio en la definición del programa para codificar directamente todas las cosas que el programa puede hacer. Por tanto, los programas simples pueden ser vistos como un ejemplo mínimo de emergencia. Una deducción lógica de este fenómeno es que si los detalles de las reglas del programa tienen poca relación directa con su comportamiento,entonces es muy difícil ingeniar directamente un programa simple que realice un comportamiento específico. Una aproximación alternativa es intentar ingeniar un simple esquema computacional global, y luego hacer una búsqueda de fuerza bruta a través de todos los posibles componentes para el mejor ajuste. Los programas simples son capaces de un rango notable de comportamiento. Se ha demostrado que algunos son ordenadores universales. Otros exhiben propiedades familiares de la ciencia tradicional, tales como el comportamiento termodinámico, el comportamiento de la mecánica continua, las magnitudes conservadas, la percolación, la dependencia sensible de las condiciones iniciales, y otras. han sido usadas como modelos de tráfico, fractura de materiales, crecimiento cristalino, y varios fenómenos sociológicos, geológicos y ecológicos. Otra característica de los programas simples es que hacerlos más complicados parece tener poco efecto sobre su complejidad global. Una nueva clase de ciencia argumenta que esta es la evidencia de que los programas simples son suficientes para capturar la esencia de casi cualquier sistema complejo. Mapeando y explorando el universo computacional Para estudiar las reglas sencillas y su comportamiento a menudo complejo, Wolfram cree que es necesario explorar sistemáticamente todos los sistemas computacionales y documentar lo que hacen. Cree que este estudio debería convertirse en una nueva rama de la ciencia, como la física o la química. El objetivo básico de este campo es comprender y caracterizar el universo computacional científico usando métodos experimentales. La nueva rama de la exploración científica propuesta admite formas muy diferentes de producción científica. Por ejemplo, las clasificaciones cuantitativas como las que aparecen en Biología son a menudo el resultado de incursiones en la jungla computacional. Por otra parte, las demostraciones explícitas de que ciertos sistemas computan esta o esa función son también admisibles. Hay también algunas formas de producción que son únicas de alguna manera en este campo de estudio. Por ejemplo el descubrimiento de los mecanismos computacionales que emergen en diferentes sistemas pero en formas extrañamente diferentes. Otra clase de producción supone la creación de programas para análisis de sistemas computacionales — en el marco de la nueva clase de ciencia (NKS por sus siglas en inglés), donde ellos mismos deberían se programas simples, y estar sujetos a los mismos objtivos y metodología. Una extensión de esta idea es que la mente humana es en sí misma un sistema computacional y por consiguiente suministrarle datos en bruto es una vía tan efectiva como posible para la investigación. Wolfram cree que los programas y sus análisis deberían visualizarse tan directamente como sea posible, y ser exhaustivamente examinados pormillares o más. Ya que este nuevo campo se interesa por las reglas abstractas, puede en principio apuntar a temas relevantes en otros campos de la ciencia. Sin embargo la idea general de Wolfram es que puedan descubrirse ideas y mecanismos nuevos en el universo computacional — donde pueden ser presentados en sus formas más claras — y entonces otros campos pueden seleccionarse o elegirse entre lo descubrimientos para los que ellos son relevantes. Véase también * Reduccionismo científico * Espacio de cálculo * Hipótesis de la naturaleza finita de Fredkin * Algoritmo de "Inteligencia artificial universal" de Marcus Hutter Referencias Enlaces externos En español * Alfredo Octavio. [http://www.emis.de/journals/BAMV/conten/vol10/aoctavio.pdf "Lo Bueno, Lo Malo y Lo Feo: Una Revisióon del Libro A New Kind of Science"] de Stephen Wolfram. Boletín de la Asociación Matemática Venezolana, Vol. X, No. 1 (2003) 109. En inglés * Wolfram, Stephen, A New Kind of Science. Wolfram Media, Inc., May 14, 2002. ISBN 1-57955-008-8 * Wolfram Science the official website, including free online access to full text * WolframTones: An Experiment in a New Kind of Music * The NKS Blog * InformationSpace. Causal set exploration tool which supports 1 dimensional causal sets such as those found in the book. Categoría:Libros de 2002 Categoría:Libros de ciencia en:A New Kind of Science pt:A New Kind of Science zh:一种新科学